


Screams and scars

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: Drarry stuff [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff





	Screams and scars

"SECTUMSPECTRA."

Harry woke up by an ear piercing scream echoing through the dorm room. It made his hair stand up on his arms. 

"Lumos"

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Ron whispered to Harry.    
"I have no idea." Harry whispered back. 

They got up and Harry fetched his invisibility cloak and the marauders map. They followed the sound of the screams.   
"It came from the third floor."Ron whispered to Harry while they were moving under the invisibility cloak towards the sound of another scream. 

Harry took a look at the third floor on the map.  He saw the footsteps of Draco and Lucius Malfoy moving around the third floor.  
"What is Lucius Malfoy doing there? With Draco?" Harry said. He got a bad feeling in his stomach, Draco was in pain, he could feel it.

"You all right Harry?" Ron asked. He had suspected Harry and Draco were dating, and the look on Harry's face now Draco was screaming in pain confirmed it all.   
"You know ." Harry concluded.  
"Bout you and Malfoy? Yeah I know."Ron said.   
"I'm not all right. He's hurting him, he's hurting my Draco." Harry whispered. 

They had arrived on the third floor right now and there was blood everywhere.   
"No." Harry gasped. He started running , desperate to find Draco. That's when another scream pierced the night. 

"Crucio!"  
Another cry of pain, and Harry saw Lucius and Draco now. Draco was hovering in the air, writhing in pain. Lucius pointing his wand, not breaking eye contact with his son. Harry's vision became red. 

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius wand flew away and Draco fell on the ground. Harry grabbed Lucius' wand and glared at him.   
"What have you done to him?"he screamed to Lucius as he rushed towards Draco. Blood was running from deep cuts on the blondes chest and he was broken, mentally and physically.   
"Step aside you foolish boy. I need to teach my worthless son a lesson." Lucius said.   
"Stupefy!" Harry screamed. Lucius tumbled backwards. 

"Draco. My dragon . Speak to me. " Harry stroked trough the blondes hair.   
"Harry..." Draco winced in pain."it hurts so much... Let... Let him finish me."   
"No. You're going to be okay. I'll get you to pomfrey." Harry said, sobbing.   
"Won't. Make .it." Draco said, shaking and slipping towards unconsciousness. "Lost too much blood, so much blood."

At that moment, Ron came running towards them. Madame pomfrey hot on his heels.   
"Oh oh dear." Madame pomfrey immediately started muttering healing spells.   
"Will he be okay?" Harry asked.   
"He lost so much blood, I can't tell you now. But he can be moved now. " She muttered a hovering spell and Draco was magically transported to Madame pomfreys special chambers. 

Harry paced in front of the room Draco was recovering in.  When madame pomfrey got out he immediately asked to see Draco.   
"He's not awake yet." She told him.  
"I know but I want to see him."

Madame pomfrey sighed.  
"Fine. Go ahead and see him then. " She opened the door and Harry rushed past her to get in.   
"Draco." The blonde was pale. Scars ran over his neck and chest.   
Dracos eyes fluttered open , he saw Harry and smiled.   
"Harry."   
"Draco, my beautiful Draco." Harry started to cry."you're going to be just fine. I'm here."   
"You still love me?"   
"Ofcourse I do. Why'd you ask?" Harry smiled.   
"I'm hideous." Draco cracked, pulling faces to the scars that now adorned his body.   
"No you're not. You're as handsome as ever. " Harry said, stroking the blondes hair.   
"Don't lie to me. I'm scarred and ugly." Draco said, Harry noticed the blonde was slipping into unconsciousness again.   
"You might be scarred. But that shows how strong you are. You're perfect to me." Harry whispered and kissed Draco's scars until the blonde was fast asleep.


End file.
